Your concerned?(Reader x Taiyou)
Me: Second story made for my serie "Reader x IE/GO/CS"~! Hanaki: *smirks* You heard that it's your turn! Now do the disclaimer! Taiyou: *turns white again* Reshi-san does not own IE/GO/CS! And I hope I do a good job... Kinako: Enjoy~ Your concerened? You were the new manager in Raimon, you tried your best to help, which is aresult of you being complimented alot. You were walking to the hospital because you have to visit your sick relative, you had to visit because your mother is working late and can't go home early to take care of you relative. You walked in the hospital and asked the nurse for directions "Oh, your relative is in room 225 on the 2nd floor (l/n)-san" said the nurse "Arigatou" you thanked the nurse and went on your way. You were walking and not really paying attention to where you going and you bumped into someone "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" you asked "Yeah, I'm fine" you just bumped into an orange-haired boy, his tyle actually reminded you of the sun "haha" you giggled a little "What?" he asked "What's so funny?" "It's nothing, anyways I've got to go" Then you felt someone hold you arm "Wait, first you bumped into me, you laughed, and just go? No name?" he asked, with a bit of humor "Uhmm... my name is (l/n) (f/n)" "Oh, nice name, mines Amemiya Taiyou!" he said cheerfully "Well gotta go!Bye" you said "See yo-" "Taiyou, I told you to go back to your room!" Fuyuka said (Taiyou: *mutters*more like yelled | Hanaki:Shut UP!) to Taiyou, you giggled "Lets meet some other time 'kay?" he whispered "sure" you giggled "Taiyou!" "Coming!Bye (l/n)!" After that you began visiting him until you became best friends, you usually leave early just to see him and have time for your relative. "Taiyou!Stop sneeking out, I don't want you to get in trouble again" you insisted Taiyou "This is the 50th time you said that in the past 3 days! Lighten up! Your wayyyy too concerned!" he laughed as you dragged him back to his room "I am not!" you blushed "Concerned!Concerned!" he teased you "Stop it!" "Okay, okay" he finally stopped and there was silence in the room You loved every moment with him, he didn't know that when you became best friends, you secretly developed a huge crush on him "Hey (f/n), is there someone y-you l-l-like?" he asked in a somewhat nervous tone "Uhm... n-no" "You sure?" "yes" then you were suprised, he tickled you again and again until you two landed on the bed "Okay, okay stop!" your surrendered "I confess I like someone!" you blushed "Who?Who?Who stole you from me?" "Stole?" you blushed at what he said "I didn't tell you before, but I l-lik-" you cut him of by a kiss and said "No one, and I mean no one can steal me from you!" you said "Really, well-" then you cut him off again by tickling him "Wh-What are you doing" he laughed "Payback!" And your Romeo and Juliet story with Taiyou begins~! ♥ Notes Me: tired! I've been typing too long, I'm gonna get a glass of water! *leaves the room* Taiyou: *sighs w/ full of relief" I'm free! Hanaki: You won this time, but next time your dead, you hear me! And Reshi-san is sorry if there is any wrong grammar/spelling Taiyou: Anyways I/we hope we made you happy~